A Fresh Start
by ImagineMoon
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy Dragneel moved to New Jersey, Lucy gave birth to twin girls. Now 16 years later they moved back to Fiore, California. How will the twins adjust to the movement and the react to Fairy Tail gang from high school? Will they find love or heart break? Follow them through their many adventures through high school. Sorry if summary sucks, it's my first Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

A Fresh Start Chapter 1: 2 Weeks Earlier

 **Hey this is my very first Fan fiction, I own nothing but the plot and my OC 'Leo'. I also posted the same story on** **Watt-pad** **so do not accuse me of stealing please. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first story.**

 *** 2 Weeks Earlier ***

 **~Nashi's POV~**

"Nashi! Leo! Come down for a sec, your Dad and I need to tell you something!" Leo and I were doing our homework when we were called down; we got off our bunk beds and headed down stairs.

"Yes Mom? What  
is it?" We said in union, we giggled. Mom and Dad both looked excited about this mysterious news. We were confused as to why.

"You know how we all wanted to go to Fiore, California right?"

"Yes?"

"Well your Dad just got transferred there, so we are moving to Fiore in 2 weeks! Isn't that exciting?!" We were excited, so excited that we started jumping up and down with our Mom, while Dad just stood there laughing  
at us. After we finished jumping up and down we went back upstairs to finish our homework.

"Hey Leo?"

"Ya?"

"We no more have to suffer the pain."

"Yeah, no more pain, Nashi." When we finished our homework, we got ready for bed. We both looked up to our ceilings that had glow- in- the- dark stars, that was the last thing we saw as we fell into a dream of wonder. "... hi... shi... ashi... NASHI!"

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE?!"

"HAHAHA!" I look up to see Leo rolling on the floor laughing with tears forming in her eyes, while clutching her gut.

"LEO!" I had a murderous aura surrounding me; Leo was trying to back away slowly with sweat drops coming down her face. All of a sudden we heard running feet and dad running in and started begging.

"Please hide me?!" As he is saying this we hear our Mom.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! COME BACK HERE!"

"Girls please hide me from your Mom? Please?" Leo and I looked at each other with an evil glint in our  
eyes. Dad saw this glint and had gotten even more scared.

"Sure Dad, we'll help," he let out a sigh of relief, "but on one condition." He started to shiver.

"W-What's the condition?" We smirked.

"Our chores for a month once we move." He then became quite somber.

"Pun Pun", we heard our dog barking.

"Oh no I forgot to let Plue out!" I looked at Leo and we nodded, I left to get Plue and Leo to hide Dad. When I had gotten down stairs I opened the back door and let Plue out to do his 'business'. While I waited for him to come back I felt something lean against my legs. I look down to see Happy, our blue cat. Yes I do mean blue as in the color blue. I picked up Happy and looked out the door to see Plue waiting to come in. I opened the  
door and the three of us went upstairs to feel a VERY deadly aura coming from our room. I could hear my Dad's pleadings to my Mom.  
"Lucy, please I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Then the noise stops and the deadly aura disappear, I hesitantly walk in and I see my Dad beaten up ... Again.

"Ohayo, Mom."

"Ohayo, Nashi."

"What did Dad do this time?" She then looks and starts acting like a 5 year old child.

"He ate the chocolate cake I was saving for us." Leo and I then started to grow an even deadlier aura then moms, (and that's saying something.) Let's just say Dad won't be moving for a while. "Leo, Nashi you won't  
be going to school this week so we can pack everything in the house to leave okay?"

"Yes Mom." We leave during Spring Break so we can get use to the area in Fiore where we are staying before school starts up again.

* time skip 1 week *

As we taped up the last box & ship it to our new house in Fiore, Dad told us that his best friend Gray, his wife Juvia, and their two kids were going to pick us up at the airport. As we settled in our sits, I ask," Hey Leo?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"How old do you think their kids are?"

"Mom told me that they are both boys, one is 16 like us and the other a year older than us, so I would say 17."

"I wonder if we will get along."

"Mom said that when Uncle Gray and Dad were younger they would fight every day for the tiniest of things, but if one of them was in trouble, they would each have the others back."

"That's so nice; I wish I had a friend like that."

"We will one day, but right now, we need to head to the airport, it's going to be a long flight there."

"Alright," I said as we left the house. As we were driving away I looked back at the house thinking it's going to be the last time I see this place ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fresh Start: Chapter 2

 **Hey it's me again (^u^) Anyways someone asked why I named my OC Leo even though she's a girl. In all honesty when I wrote this chapter in my note book last year around this time, I just really really liked the name Leo, so I was like what the heck she's going to be my bad ass character. any ways hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Sky's P.O.V**

It's around noon; the sun is shining high in the sky, pouring in through the cracks in the curtains, "Sky! Shuu! Come down stairs for a second we need to tell you something." What could she possibly want us for? I got up and looked for cleaned clothes. I found a pair of navy blue jeans and a black t- shirt, I slipped them on and when I came out of my room, my brother came out as well. I stare at him with confusion in my eyes, as he just stares back with no emotion and just shrugs his shoulder signaling that he doesn't know. You're a lot of help. Note the sarcasm. We head down stairs and were met with the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Dad, your clothes."

"OH COME ON!" I hear my mom giggling.

"Come on boys, time for breakfast. As I was sitting down I asked my Mom a question.

"So Mom."

"Yes?"

"What did you need to tell Shuu and I?"

"Oh that's right, Gray! Come in we to tell them!"

"Coming!" My dad steps in the kitchen (clothed this time). "You know when last Sunday your mom started screaming?" We nodded shivering while remembering I went deft that day. "Well it seems some old friends are moving back here with their kids."

"That's cool, who are their kids?"

"They had twin girls, Nashi and Leo, both 16; Nashi has pink hair like her Dad and brown eyes like her mom. Leo has blonde hair like her mom and black eyes like her Dad". I sweat drop, it seems like mom knows more about the twins then any one besides the parents. I hear dad start talking again.

"And you guys noticed how busy we've been this week?" We nodded yet again,

" It is because we are getting all of our friends back together to have a surprise 'Welcome Home' party and we are going to pick them up at the airport today!" My Mom said while she did a scream giggle. I tried plugin my ears but I was too late. After we finished eating we got up, got out and started driving to the airport.

*45 mins Time Skip*

"Juvia got a text from Lucy! She says the plane just landed."

"OK tell her we'll meet them inside." Dad parked the car and we went in. While we were waiting for them, my mom started bouncing up and down waving her hands like a mad women with excited expression on her face, so I look in the direction she was looking. I see a blonde haired woman doing the same thing my mom is doing. The blonde lady just stops and has this 'really?' face on. "GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" she yells.

"GUH! How did that happen?" I'm guessing that's Lucy. He left to go look for his clothes while the family came closer. As they were getting closer I noticed a man with pink hair and around his neck is a white scaly scarf. I'm guessing that's her husband Natsu. On the other side of 'Lucy' are two girls, _the twins' right?_ I think the pink haired girl was Nashi and the blonde haired girl was Leo, at least that's what Mom said. _Right?_ As they approached closer, Aunt 'Lucy' started speed walking towards us, now full on running. I looked to see my mom doing the same thing ... they just full on tackled each other in to a hug. *sweat drop* My Dad, Shuu, and I just caught up with them just as the other family did.

"Hey Stripper."

"What did you say Flamebrane?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS?!" They had their faces smashed up against each other with lighting in the background.

I heard Aunt Lucy talking when Nashi asked," What do you mean mom?"

"Every time they meet they are always like this. They always create chaos at school and anywhere else they go.

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Do you want to handle it or should I?"

"Juvia thinks Lucy should because Juvia has been very tired lately."

"OK just give me a second." I watched as Aunt Lucy went over to my Dad and Uncle with a deadly aura growing around her. *shivers* _Erza #2_. I feel bad for them now.

I heard Nashi ask my mom as to why she speaks in 3rd person. When I looked at Nashi, something about her seemed, I don't know, strange?

I saw her start to tense up, and turned this way. I looked into her eyes; they were a deep charcoal color that you could lose yourself in. She started to blush and I realized that I was staring at her; I started to blush as well. We quickly turned away from each other. I looked to see my Uncle and Dad. They're going to be hurting for a while. Aunt Lucy then whispered something into Uncles ear and his face turned to the color of a tomato. I wonder why.

"Juvia remembers now!"

"Remember what Aunt Juvia?"

"We have a surprise waiting for everyone at home." _We do? I didn't know that._

"MOM!"

"Yes Leo? Nashi?"

"We have to go we are causing attention and they have a surprise for us at the house."

"OK Let's go. Natsu, Gray, get up we have to go."

"AYE!" _Aye? What does that mean?_ They went to baggage claim and got their things, and then we had exited the airport. When we left and we're entering the car, I noticed that the adults and the twins tried to sit as far away from Uncle Natsu. I have a bad feeling. When we finally all got into the car, I had to sit next to Uncle Natsu. All of the sudden I see him turning a sickly green and started grumbling. My eyes widen in realization. _Shit!_

"Natsu, you puke in this car, you'll have to deal with Erza." Natsu and I both started shivering with terror. It seems we've both been at the mercy of Erza. Throughout the car ride the music was blasting, the moms were talking, and all I could really hear was Natsu's groaning. I look over to Nashi and Leo, and I noticed they were holding small cages.

"Hey Leo, Nashi, what are in the cages?"

"Oh, um, it's our cat Happy and our dog Plue." Nashi answers.

"Happy?"

"Our Dad named him when he was small."

"Oh." It was silent the rest of the way home. We finally reached the house. As we walked in, it was dark _. What the hell?_ The lights turned on and...

*Cliff Hanger*


End file.
